Interdimensional Rift
The Interdimensional Rift, also known as the Cleft of Dimension, the N-Zone or simply , is the Final Dungeon of Final Fantasy V. It is a bizarre mishmash of dimensions between worlds. Story Enuo and Detachment One thousand years before the events of Final Fantasy V, a fiend named Enuo took control of the Void, but was defeated by the Twelve Legendary Weapons. The Void itself was sealed within the Interdimensional Rift, along with numerous other monsters too powerful for even the Twelve Weapons to destroy. To make sure no one could enter the Rift and take control of the Void, the planet's Crystals were split in two, which caused the planet itself to split into two planets. In the process of splitting, the town that would become known as the Phantom Village was inadvertently pulled into the Rift. Once the planets were separated, the entrance to the Rift became caught in the space between the two worlds, out of reach. Exdeath and Reattachment A tree in the Great Forest of Moore used to seal evil animas became corrupted into a great evil, and transformed into Exdeath. Exdeath sought the power of the Void, but could not reach the Interdimensional Rift as long as the world was split. In the course of the events of Final Fantasy V Exdeath shatters the Crystals of both worlds, weakening their elements so that the worlds would revert to their one natural form. Once this happens, the entrance to the Rift is accessible and Exdeath harnesses the power of the Void. Using the Rift as a stronghold and managing not to be frozen in time, he unleashes the Void over Tycoon, the Library of the Ancients, Walse, Istory, the Moogle Village and Lix, then later again over the Castle of Bal, the Catapult and the Pirates' Hideout, sucking all of them into the Void, thus holding the world under siege. Bartz and his friends collect the four tablets from the Sealed Castle to unseal the Sealed Weapons the Twelve Warriors had used to defeat Enuo, then enter the Rift through the sky, over what used to be Tycoon, and fight Exdeath. During the battle, Exdeath himself is sucked into the Void, and re-emerges as Neo Exdeath, a being of destruction. After Neo Exdeath is defeated, the lands sucked into the Void are restored. Bartz and his friends return from the Interdimensional Rift, but what happens to the Rift after this is unclear. Nature Entrance to the Interdimensional Rift is as simple as being the victim of the Banish spell, which exiles anything to the Rift through a one-way trip. Leaving the Rift has always been much more difficult, which makes the Rift a suitable prison frozen in time. Inside of the Rift seems like a bizarre mishmash of dimensions, where the rules of space and time do not necessarily apply the same way as they do in the normal world. Entire deserts, fortresses, forests, caverns, and so forth are exiled within the Rift, interconnected through a series of passages that sometimes seem to contradict logical physical layout. Those trapped in the Rift appear only recently trapped, as the passage of time does not flow for many of them (when Bartz and friends visit the Phantom Village, its inhabitants seem unaware time has passed for them). The Interdimensional Rift is hinted to be a connective dimension through which other parts of the Final Fantasy multiverse can be reached. Gilgamesh, Shinryu, and Omega are all creatures who live in the Rift, and appear in similar forms across multiple games in the series, suggesting they are all incarnations of the same being traveling to the different worlds via the Rift. Famed Mimic Gogo in Final Fantasy V banishes himself with the Banish spell and is seemingly "thrown into the Rift", and seems to be the same character as Gogo in Final Fantasy VI. Gilgamesh manages to find an exit from the Rift leading to the world of Final Fantasy VIII, where he can appear in the Lunatic Pandora during the battle with Seifer Almasy, having emerged from the "dimensional interval". Gilgamesh also appears in Dissidia 012, where it is explained that he stumbled into World B while traveling through the Void and the worlds connected to it. Locations Desert *Ammonite *Dhorme Chimera *Landcrawler Ruins Entered through a door on a stone wall in the desert. *Baldanders *Death Dealer *Grenade *Level Checker Treasures *Ether *Cottage *Elixir *Dark Matter *Elixir *Blood Sword Phantom Village A door in the ruins leads to the "sealed" door inside a building in the village. All of the villagers are frozen in time, some in mid-stride, and cannot be spoken to. Consequently, none of the usual services, such as the shops or the inn, are available, but the HP/MP restoring urn still works. For treasures see the article on Phantom Village, because the items are the same. Forest Entered through the normal exit of the phantom village. *Farfarello *Moss Fungus *White Flame *Calofisteri (Boss) Treasures *Dragon Fang *Ribbon *Lilith Rod *Enchanter Sword Cave Entered through a hole below a tree at the end of the forest. *Achelon *Great Dragon *Metamorph *Orukat *Omega (Optional Boss) Treasures *Coral Ring *Angel Ring Library A small room at the end of the cave. *Apanda (Boss) Tower *Dragon Aevis *Ninja Treasures *Thor Hammer *Hermes Sandals Dimension Castle *Death Claw *Fury *Iron Giant *Mythril Dragon *Sword Dancer *Yojimbo *Red Dragon *Ninja *Catastrophe (Boss) *Azulmagia (Boss) *Halicarnassus (Boss) *Twintania (Boss) *Alte Roite (Boss) *Jura Aevis (Boss) *Ramuh (If not obtained) Treasures *Red Slippers *Rainbow Dress *Man-Eater Last Floor All enemies in this area do not offer experience for defeating them. *Belphegor *Crystal Dragon *Crystelle *Gorgimera *King Behemoth *Mindflayer *Mover *Necromancer *Gilgamesh (Optional) *Necrophobe (Boss) *Barrier (Boss) *Exdeath (Boss) *Neo Exdeath (Final Boss) *Shinryu (Optional Boss) (monster-in-a-box) Treasures *Fuma Shuriken *Fuma Shuriken *Elixir *Ragnarok (from Shinryu's monster-in-a-box) *Fuma Shuriken Music "The Prelude of Empty Skies", also known as "Prelude to the Void" plays as the background music for every of the areas of the Interdimensional Rift with exception of the final area, where "In Search of Light" plays as the background music. "In Search of Light" appears as downloadable content for Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy VIII If the player has Odin during the last battle against Seifer, Gilgamesh will appear from a "dimensional portal" to strike Seifer down. This is implied to be the same Gilgamesh who entered the Interdimensional Rift in ''Final Fantasy V. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Dimensional Fortress area is the representative area of ''Final Fantasy V in Dissidia under the name . It is here that the Onion Knight begins his storyline, Squall fights Kuja, and Cloud fights Firion. Bartz is transported here when he is captured, and fights Exdeath here at the end of his storyline. The Rift is an open arena and the largest in the game, with a large central castle surrounded by several smaller turrets and towers floating in the air. Quickmove indicators connect the various towers to the central area. Portals to other areas of the Void from Final Fantasy V appear in the sky as background elements. The Ω form of the stage causes the castle's structure to randomly shift around, drastically changing the environment: turrets will appear in mid-air upside down, towers will stack up on each other, and some buildings will vanish altogether. Only the central castle's base will remain unchanged, though the keep in the center of the base and the bridges around it will still shift. EX Cores will likewise teleport to new locations or even vanish entirely when this occurs, and the Bravery pool increases. The Voidshard is the battlegen item obtained through stage destruction in this area. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Interdimensional Rift returns as an arena in ''Dissidia 012. When Gilgamesh makes his appearance, he steps out of a portal similar to that of the Banish spell, apparently having entered the world of conflict via the Rift. The arena appears to be nothing more than a copy of the true Rift, as Gilgamesh vanishes into another portal to the Rift while he and Bartz confront each other. Gallery Trivia *In Final Fantasy XII, the enemy ability called Dimensional Rift may be a reference to this final dungeon. it:Crepa interdimensionale Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Arenas Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Arenas Category:Final Fantasy V Locations